


Не так плохо

by fandomStarbucks2019, TreggiDi



Series: миди R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scars, torture (mentioned), и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки пытается вернуться к гражданской жизни с переменным успехом. К счастью, существуют благотворительные организации, которые помогают чокнутым ветеранам заняться сексом.





	Не так плохо

**Author's Note:**

> Омеговерс (Стив омега, Баки альфа), AU, упоминаются пытки (не графично, но есть описания шрамов), скинни!Стив.

– Однажды ты должен заговорить, – произносит Сэм, присев рядом, и Баки вздрагивает. Он лишь теперь замечает, что комната уже опустела. В руках у Сэма миска с печеньем – там осталась лишь пара штук и крошки. Сэм выглядит беззаботным. Это его профессиональное выражение лица.

– Для этого и существуют такие встречи, понимаешь, – говорит Сэм. – Если не заговоришь, пользы не будет.

– Может, мне нравится просто слушать, – автоматически отвечает Баки. Он слегка трясет головой, надеясь, что туман рассеется. В ушах звенит, а во рту мерзкий привкус, и он не может вспомнить, чистил ли сегодня зубы. Он с трудом может вспомнить, как пришел сюда, и просто рад, что не забыл сменить пижамные штаны на джинсы.

– Остались сэндвичи и парочка маффинов, я упакую тебе все вместе. – Сэм славный парень. Подкармливает Баки, как бродячего пса.

У Баки есть деньги на еду, но супермаркеты пугают его до ужаса, а онлайн-доставка означает, что посторонние люди узнают его домашний адрес. К такому он не готов. Сэм кладет пакет на колени Баки, и тот снова вздрагивает. Сколько прошло времени? Все стулья уже аккуратно сложены у стены. Кроме того, на котором сидит Баки. Ему нужно идти. Сэм не будет торчать здесь вечность.

Баки всегда начеку, но его голова не в порядке. В последние дни ему все сложнее следить за ходом времени. Некоторые куски его жизни и вовсе выпадают. Может, оно и к лучшему. Может, однажды он просто впадет в спячку, окаменеет, как какое-нибудь уродливое древнее животное, и его станут показывать школьникам в образовательных целях.

– Приятель, я всерьез за тебя беспокоюсь, – говорит Сэм, когда Баки поднимается и неловко складывает пластиковый стул. – Ты звонил по тому номеру, что я тебе дал?

– Мне не нравятся доктора. – Баки глядит себе под ноги. – Особенно те, которые копаются в моей голове.

– Она не причинит тебе вреда. Я ручаюсь. – Сэм мог бы поклясться на крови, это ничего не изменит. Так что Сэм сдается. – Ладно, возможно… тебе станет легче, когда пройдет это время месяца. Ну, знаешь.

Баки кривится. Сэм отводит глаза: ему неловко говорить об этом, но не настолько, чтобы промолчать.

– Ты ведь нашел кого-нибудь?

Баки смеется. Его смех звучит хрипло, как из подземелья.

– Я? – Он сжимает пакет с выпечкой так, словно хочет задушить его. – Ты это серьезно?

Он едва способен смотреть людям в глаза. И не может прикоснуться к собственной голове, не заработав флешбек, поэтому не расчесывался уже пару недель. Его волосы превратились в сплошной колтун, и от него пахнет, как от бездомного. Он сходит с ума, потому что шесть ночей в неделю не может спать из-за кошмаров, а седьмую ночь проводит перед телеком, пока покрасневшие глаза не начнут болеть.

– Есть ведь специальные организации, – мягко замечает Сэм. – Для людей в твоей ситуации. Ты не можешь проводить эти дни в одиночестве.

– Я справлялся раньше и сам, – грубо отвечает Баки. – Мне не нужна благотворительная шлюха, Сэм.

Он идет к выходу, зная, что Сэм смотрит ему вслед уже не с таким беззаботным лицом.

***

В своей маленькой душной квартире Баки как в западне. Он не может найти себе места – ему было хуже в белоснежной больничной палате, намного страшнее, но и здесь он не чувствует себя в безопасности. Эту квартиру ему дало государство. Должно быть, везде жучки.

Он уже проверил стены и мебель, в первый же день вспоров обивку древнего продавленного дивана. Ничего там не нашел, но не успокоился, наоборот. Он не может тягаться с современными солдатами. Он выпал из жизни.

Баки пьет воду из-под крана, когда в дверь стучат. Он замирает, желудок делает кульбит. Вот оно. За ним пришли.

Баки зажмуривается на пару минут. Сердце колотится. Если бы он мог заплакать, заплакал бы. Но глаза сухие и все время чешутся, словно в них песка насыпали.

Баки расправляет плечи и идет в прихожую. В сумрачном коридоре мужество покидает его. Он прижимает ухо к двери, отчетливо представляя, как ему стреляют в голову прямо сквозь трухлявую древесину. Снаружи слышится чье-то дыхание – тяжелое, словно подъем на четвертый этаж дался человеку с трудом. Когда стучат снова, Баки отпрыгивает в сторону. Сжимает кухонный нож. Прикидывает: если там двое или трое, есть шансы выжить. Но если их больше, Баки просто будет сопротивляться, пока его не убьют. Он не сдастся живым еще раз.

– Баки Барнс? – кричат за дверью. – Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Голос звонкий. Должно быть, кто-то очень юный. Новобранец. Они прислали за ним новобранца, ухмыляется Баки. Впрочем, он теперь такая развалина – может, они просто трезво оценили его силы.

– Мистер Барнс? – В дверь снова стучат. – Меня прислал Сэм.

Баки опускает нож.

– Какого черта? – бормочет он себе под нос.

– Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не откроешь, приятель. – Человек по ту сторону двери снова стучит, что просто невежливо. – Я сюда еле поднялся, лучше бы тебе быть дома.

Баки открывает, пряча нож за спиной.

Этот парень, новобранец, просто _крохотный_. Он едва достает Баки до груди, и его крупная голова нелепо смотрится на тонкой шее. Он не выглядит опасным. Скорее – раздражает.

Он разглядывает Баки, стоя на пороге, и тот впервые за долгое время задумывается, как сам выглядит со стороны. Одичавшим. Иссохшим. Он разлепляет потрескавшиеся губы:

– Кто ты такой?

– Стив Роджерс. – Парень протягивает ему свою на удивление крупную ладонь, затем, когда Баки так и не двигается, ловко пихает ему в руку визитную карточку. – Из организации «Рука помощи». У нас сегодня будет секс. – Он бодро улыбается Баки и огибает его, смело шагая вглубь квартиры, пока Баки таращится на визитку.

«Благотворительная шлюха?» – шепчет он беззвучно, глядя в сторону кухни, где Стив уже гремит чем-то.

***

Стив пьет воду, прислонившись к кухонной стойке.

– Я помыл стакан, ты не против? – говорит он, пока Баки бестолково топчется на пороге собственной кухни. Вся его посуда грязная, и он не собирается стыдиться этого. Он чертов ветеран, и у него только одна рука. Он не может постоянно следить за порядком в доме.

Сделав последний глоток, Стив издает довольный вздох.

– Мне было нужно. Жара на улице такая, что парню вроде меня лучше не доводить до обезвоживания. – Стив улыбается и молчание Баки принимает за вежливость, потому что поясняет: – У меня порок сердца, астма и еще куча неприятных диагнозов. Но в остальном я чист, и, чтобы ты не беспокоился, я принес все справки. – Он достает из старомодной папки бумаги прежде, чем Баки успевает его остановить.

– Мне это не важно.

Стив поднимает брови.

– Ладно. Еще я принес все необходимое. – Он вынимает из папки одноразовую упаковку смазки и презервативы. Целую ленту презервативов. Баки отводит глаза.

– Мы не будем заниматься сексом, – отсекает он. Стив раскладывает презервативы на столе.

– Сэм сказал, тебе это нужно.

– Я лучше знаю, что мне нужно.

– Иногда сложно принять помощь, – говорит Стив тихим голосом, выравнивая бумаги на столе. – Но поверь, сразу после тебе станет намного легче.

– Мне не нужна помощь, – рычит Баки. – И мне не станет легче, и… лучше уходи. – Он с удивлением чувствует, что горло сжимается. Он все еще не может заплакать, но, верно, выглядит несчастным, и Роджерс протягивает к нему руки.

Баки отшатывается.

Роджерс замирает. Его открытое лицо выражает упрямство

– Ладно, – начинает он очень спокойным тоном. – Мы будем двигаться медленно. Только то, что ты сам захочешь, договорились?

Баки мотает головой. Его волосы падают на лицо, и это неприятное ощущение. Они сальные и свалялись: Баки мечтает от них избавиться, просто обриться наголо, но он никогда не поднесет к своей голове жужжащую машинку.

Самое ужасное, что он понимает: Сэм прав. И Роджерс прав. Ему это нужно. В прошлом месяце он еще слишком плотно сидел на обезболивающих и целой батарее других таблеток, чтобы воспринимать реальность адекватно, но теперь знает: время пришло. В своих кошмарах он снова на базе, под землей, его ноги широко раздвинуты, зафиксированы ремнями, и он кричит, когда кто-то прикасается к нему.

– Эй, – мягко звучит над ухом, и Баки стонет сквозь зубы, обхватив руками голову. Он сидит на полу. Он не помнит, как это случилось. Осколки вокруг – от стакана. У него и так уже почти закончилась посуда. Он не может пошевелиться. Стив что-то бормочет, собирая осколки щеткой.

– Ладно, может, пойдем в спальню? – спрашивает Стив, присев рядом, но не касаясь Баки. – Не для секса, просто чтобы ты мог лечь и отдохнуть немного.

Баки издает измученный смешок.

– Давай же. – Стив протягивает ему руку, и Баки глядит на широкую ладонь снова, но на этот раз принимает ее. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги. Стив – слишком худой и низкий, чтобы всерьез поддерживать его, однако без Стива Баки едва ли добрался бы до кровати.

Стив задергивает шторы, и когда в комнате становится достаточно темно, Баки с облегчением выдыхает. Он ложится на спину, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Кровать проминается, когда Стив аккуратно садится на краешек.

– У тебя болит что-нибудь прямо сейчас? – спрашивает Стив.

– Нет, – отвечает Баки. Не сильнее обычного. Боль в плече, где повреждены сустав и кожа, никогда не пройдет. К головной боли он тоже уже привык. Это как дышать.

– Тебе нужно выпить какие-нибудь лекарства?

– Не сейчас.

– Хорошо. – Баки слышно, как шуршит одежда Стива, пока он устраивается рядом. Кровать достаточно широкая, чтобы не касаться друг друга, но Баки чувствует тепло чужого тела.

– Я был в плену, – говорит он после долгого молчания. Стив не произносит ни слова, и Баки продолжает: – Много лет. Я думал, что умру там, но меня спасли. Пару месяцев назад. Я был солдатом.

Стив не двигается. Баки слышит его дыхание – слегка неровное, словно каждый вдох дается с трудом.

– Сначала они пытали меня. Они требовали информацию… и я сказал им все. Я рассказал все, что они хотели знать. Все, что сам знал. – Он сглатывает. Правда горчит на языке. Он до сих пор чувствует стыд; он ожидал наказания – за то, что предал свою страну. Он до сих пор готов к наказанию. – Я думал, они убьют меня, когда узнают все. Но они продолжили… исследовать меня. Они проводили эксперименты.

Теперь и Баки дышит с трудом. Сэм прав: ему нужно было произнести это вслух.

– Я был альфой, – говорит Баки. – До того, как попал туда.

Он любил секс. Он все еще помнит это: смятые, влажные простыни. Сигаретный дым. То, каким крепким и сильным было его тело, как хорошо он чувствовал все оттенки запаха. Теперь он не чувствует ничего. Омега лежит рядом с ним, но он ничего не чувствует.

– Ты все еще альфа, – замечает вполголоса Стив, и Баки качает головой.

– Не уверен. Не знаю, что я вообще теперь такое.

– Ну, ты многое пережил. – Стив касается его плеча, и Баки дергается, но позволяет этому прикосновению продолжиться. – Нормально, если ты слегка сбит с толку. – Стив не пытается его возбудить, он просто держит его за плечо – постоянная, надежная хватка, – и Баки вдруг пробивает дрожь.

– Лучше уйди, – повторяет он, но Стив не отпускает, и Баки наконец чувствует горячие слезы под веками, а сильная боль в глазах стихает впервые за долгое время.

***

Баки лежит на столе, яркий свет бьет прямо в глаза, но он не может отвернуться, не может зажмуриться, он может только дышать. Вдохи и выдохи звучат оглушительно: сиплые, натужные, словно его горло разодрано. Невозможно двинуться, невозможно свести ноги: он видит собственные колени высоко в воздухе, поднятые на двух железных опорах. Человек в белом халате склоняется над ним, и прикосновение латексной перчатки заставляет захныкать. Баки слышит самого себя: эти жалкие, скулящие звуки, еще не перешедшие в крик. Гул электричества нарастает, человек в белом халате отворачивается к машине рядом с креслом за нужным прибором, и вот тогда Баки кричит, зная, что сейчас будет.

Но прежде, чем это случается, кто-то тихо зовет его.

– Баки… Баки!

Он замирает, лежа на Стиве, вдавливая его в пол. Его пальцы разжимаются, и на бледном горле Стива остаются следы. Неуклюже, отталкиваясь единственной рукой от пола, Баки откатывается прочь.

Стив остается лежать, глядя в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. На секунду Баки думает, что убил его, и эта мысль такая ослепительная, что почти уничтожает его самого, но тут Стив начинает кашлять, громко и судорожно.

Он кашляет и кашляет, сначала перевернувшись на бок, затем встав на четвереньки. Он держится за горло, и из его груди доносятся хрипы. И Баки все еще может стать убийцей, если Стив не начнет дышать.

Он бежит на кухню, в ужасе разыскивая стакан или куда еще налить воды, и видит на столе, рядом с бумагами и презервативами, ингалятор.

Когда Стив делает первый вдох, Баки готов начать молиться. Он выдыхает с облегчением, и Стив бледно улыбается ему, показывая большой палец.

– Ты не должен был будить меня, – рычит Баки, как только ужас проходит и он способен снова злиться. Затем понимает вдруг: он спал, пусть все и закончилось надоевшим кошмаром, но он спал, и теперь ему лучше.

Стив все еще трет горло.

– Мне жаль, – говорит беспокойно Баки. – Я не…

– Эй, да ладно, я знал, на что иду, – беспечно отвечает Стив, но голос звучит еще немного странно. – Я бы выпил чаю, что скажешь?

– Не знаю, есть ли у меня чай. – Баки утомляет одна мысль о поисках, но из чувства вины он готов попытаться. – У меня есть маффины, если ты любишь шоколад…

– У меня на него аллергия. Как и почти на все остальное. – Стив поднимается на ноги и глядит на Баки сверху вниз. – Давай-ка я займусь чаем, а ты пока примешь душ? Не обижайся, приятель, но тебе не помешает.

Баки корчит гримасу.

Но Стив прав: он запустил себя – и когда он снимает всю одежду в тесной ванной, то вынужден признать это. В зеркале отражается тощее, иссеченное шрамами тело. Ребра торчат под кожей, которая в свете лампы кажется серой. На месте левого соска бугристый белый рубец, а на лобке вырезаны буквы. Баки отводит глаза от зеркала и забирается в душ.

Он не закрывает душевую кабину – это невыносимо, пусть уж лучше коврик в ванной промокнет насквозь. Горячие струи воды заставляют его напрячься в ожидании боли, потому что мытье на базе всегда приносило боль – все там оборачивалось болью или стыдом, – но Баки стискивает зубы и трет свое тело так быстро, как может. Он повторяет себе под нос «я в безопасности, в безопасности», как советовал Сэм, но все равно вдруг обнаруживает кровь под ногтями: он разодрал себе кожу.

Волосы он мыть не в силах, так что просто стягивает их резинкой на затылке, кое-как свернув в шишку. Надевать грязную одежду на чистое тело неприятно, но он не помнит, где остальные футболки.

Когда он выходит из ванной, воздух кажется свежее, и его плечи расправляются, словно с них упал какой-то груз. Одной заботой меньше; еще какое-то время он будет выглядеть сносно, и люди на встречах ветеранов не станут от него шарахаться.

Стив на кухне, и в двух вымытых кружках дымится чай. Маффины и сэндвичи на тарелке на вид слегка зачерствевшие, но съедобные.

– Я не нашел другой еды. – Стив явно обеспокоен. – Ты ведь ешь что-то кроме этого?

Баки пожимает плечом. Он угрюмо глядит в свою чашку.

– Ты получаешь ветеранскую пенсию? – не отстает Стив. – Потому что если нет, я помогу тебе заполнить бумаги. Ты должен…

– С деньгами все в порядке, – обрывает его Баки, сжавшись. – Просто…

– Не любишь магазины? – догадывается Стив. Баки сжимает зубы. Этот парень вообще ни на секунду не затыкается. – Хорошо, я понял. Я мог бы принести тебе продукты завтра. Консервы и крупы, то, что долго хранится. Может, замороженных овощей. Как ты думаешь?

Баки хватает маффин, чтобы чем-то занять рот. На вкус как картон. Все на вкус как картон. Только съев пару штук, Баки понимает, как был голоден все это время. Он принимается за сэндвичи, предложив один Стиву, но тот качает головой.

– Арахисовое масло? Ты смерти моей хочешь?

Когда и чашки, и тарелка пустеют, Стив встает к мойке.

– Перестань обо мне заботиться, – бормочет Баки.

– Ну, это ведь моя работа, – откликается Стив, закатывая рукава рубашки. Его предплечья такие тонкие, что Баки мог бы сломать их двумя пальцами.

– Грубо говоря, нет, ведь ты волонтер, верно?

– Вроде того, но у меня с деньгами тоже все в порядке, не беспокойся. – Стив вытирает посуду полотенцем. Баки и не знал, что у него есть кухонное полотенце. С ума сойти.

– Итак, почему ты решил заняться чем-то подобным? – спрашивает Баки, глядя на Стива.

– Чем-то подобным? – с вызовом уточняет Стив.

– Сексом с незнакомцами.

– Ну, мы ведь познакомились, – улыбается этот засранец. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь. Я всегда хотел приносить хоть какую-то пользу, понимаешь? Делать людям добро.

– Ты мог бы разливать суп бездомным или что-то вроде, – замечает Баки, собирая крошки со стола пальцем.

– Я так и делаю в остальные дни месяца. – Стив все еще улыбается, но улыбка у него вымученная.

– Что, если тебе не нравится альфа, к которому ты приходишь? – продолжает допытываться Баки. – Или если он чокнутый, как я? Что, если он опасен? Ты остаешься наедине с незнакомцами, которые сильнее тебя, и рискуешь каждый месяц не только своей задницей, но и жизнью. Как по мне, это не совсем нормально.

Стив вздыхает. Сейчас он выглядит загнанным в угол, и Баки жалеет, что спросил.

– Ты прав, – говорит Стив после долгой паузы. – Я не самый нормальный парень на свете. Но раз в месяц, как и всем омегам, мне нужен секс. И не то чтобы я мог выбирать… знаешь ли, у меня нет очереди из поклонников. Ты не думай, будто я делаю это из жалости или по глупости, ладно? Это просто сделка, выгодная для двоих.

Баки качает головой. Он не верит ни единому слову, но слышит это – ненависть, с которой Стив говорит о себе, насмешку в его голосе. Стив привлекательный. Возможно, Баки бы не обратил на него внимания в той, прошлой жизни, когда он мог снять любую красотку – или красавца – в баре и на танцполе. Но теперь он видит: яркие голубые глаза, и упрямо вздернутый подбородок, и нос, кривой, словно его пару раз ломали, и золотистые волосы, мягкие на вид. Видит большие, красивые кисти рук с тонкими пальцами и крепкую маленькую задницу.

– Баки? – зовет его Стив, и Баки краснеет, отведя глаза.

– Я бы хотел, – еле слышно говорит он.

– Чего?

– Попробовать. – Баки сжимает край стола. – Если только ты тоже хочешь. И я… я не уверен, что у меня получится, потому что там… со мной… я не уверен, что смогу. – Баки переводит дыхание и смотрит на Стива, отчаянно надеясь, что тот прервет его.

Стив улыбается, и от улыбки его глаза становятся еще ярче.

– Я уж думал, ты так и не предложишь.

***

Они меняют постельное белье – по настоянию Стива – и зажигают мягкий свет в ночнике, который дает разглядеть хоть что-то в сгустившихся сумерках. Стив раскладывает презервативы и упаковки смазки на прикроватной тумбочке. Еще у него есть с собой игрушки. Он велит Баки снять штаны и раздевается сам, аккуратно вешая одежду на спинку стула.

– Ложись посреди кровати, на спину, – велит Стив, встав у изножья в одних трусах. Заметив взгляд Баки, Стив страдальчески ухмыляется. – Ну да, я немного властный. Люблю командовать. Это еще одна причина, почему у меня нет нормального парня, понимаешь?

– Я не против, – говорит Баки, устроившись на спине. Ему проще, когда говорят, что нужно делать. Он слишком растерян для самостоятельных решений.

– Мне стоило родиться альфой. – Стив без малейшего стеснения стягивает трусы и разрывает упаковку презерватива. – Когда я узнал, что омега, я был страшно разочарован, едва это пережил. Думаю, еще пару лет я пытался переделать себя, пока не смирился. – Ухмылка на его лице показывает: он так и не смирился до конца. – Думаю, все вокруг понимали, что я омега, даже когда я был еще ребенком, но я не хотел в это верить.

Он гладит свой член, и Баки не может не смотреть. Его член – длинный и тонкий, с довольно крупной головкой – быстро приходит в состояние готовности. Стив раскатывает по стволу презерватив.

– Просто на всякий случай, – говорит он в ответ на взгляд Баки. – Безопасность превыше всего.

Стив разрывает вторую упаковку. Баки снимает трусы. Он чувствует подступающую дрожь. «Я в безопасности, в безопасности», – повторяет он про себя.

– Помочь тебе или…

– Я сам. – Баки забирает резинку у Стива. Пачкает пальцы в смазке. Латекс на ощупь неприятный, и Баки дышит через рот, пытаясь поднять свой член, но все бесполезно. – Эй, возможно, в конце концов тебе придется трахнуть меня, – жалко шутит он, когда Стив садится рядом, голый и беззаботный.

– Ну, некоторые так и предпочитают, – говорит он, словно в этом нет ничего неправильного. – Но сначала попробуем традиционным способом, идет? Не страшно, если получается не сразу. – Стив забирает у Баки резинку, а после ласково берет в руку его мягкий член. Баки застывает. Даже зная, что все позади, он ждет боли, и его яйца поджимаются, а колени дергаются, как от спазма, когда Стив невероятно нежно поглаживает его между ног.

– Давай, откинься на подушки, – шепчет Стив, и Баки подчиняется, пока Стив продолжает поглаживать и ласкать его. – Смотри на меня, не закрывай глаза, – просит Стив, и Баки кивает. – У тебя красивый член, Баки, очень большой, – говорит Стив вполголоса, не упоминая ни шрамы, ни следы от разных устройств, которые крепились на член Баки раньше или даже засовывались внутрь уретры. Он только рассказывает, какой Баки красивый, большой и крепкий, и эта порно-чушь, которую он несет, на удивление работает. Баки слушает его, смотрит на равномерное движение руки и чувствует, как его член потихоньку твердеет.

– Ну здравствуйте, мистер, – улыбается Стив и открывает новый презерватив, потому как прежний уже весь измочален в руках Баки. – Вот так, и еще… – Он надевает на Баки кольцо прежде, чем тот успевает опомниться.

– Что… что ты… – задыхается Баки, замирая в руках Стива, и пот течет по его спине, когда нечто чужеродное охватывает основание его члена, но Стив говорит успокаивающим тоном:

– Просто это поможет тебе не беспокоиться. – Он приподнимает Баки, чтобы тот взглянул, как это выглядит. – Теперь твой член будет стоять столько, сколько нужно, хорошо? – Стив продолжает касаться Баки, но теперь он гладит не пах, а спину, его рука уверенная и ласковая. – Это абсолютно обычная практика, многие альфы такие используют.

Баки никогда такое не использовал, когда был нормальным альфой. Но теперь это звучит разумно. Он не хочет, чтобы его член падал каждый раз, как его накроет паникой. Баки не оптимист: он знает, что это случится еще не раз в ближайшее время.

– Знаешь, я всегда ношу с собой кольцо и еще вот это, – Стив берет что-то с тумбочки, и Баки видит большое дилдо. – На тот случай, если альфа не захочет проникать в меня сам, или… если у него нет члена.

Баки сглатывает. Значит, и такое бывает. Стив видел многих искалеченных альф, и, возможно, у Баки не самый худший случай.

– Ладно, теперь нужно немного подготовить меня, ты хотел бы сам этим заняться, или чтобы это сделал я? – спрашивает Стив таким тоном, словно уточняет, будет Баки черный кофе или с молоком.

– Я мог бы… если ты не против, – бормочет Баки, и Стив поворачивается к нему спиной. Взявшись за изголовье кровати, он прогибается, широко расставляет ноги, чтобы Баки было удобней. Его кожа невероятно бледная и кажется нежной, на ней нет ни единого шрама, отметины, но много бледных, выцветших синяков. Баки проводит по ним пальцами, изучая, и Стив покрывается гусиной кожей.

– Кто-то был груб с тобой? – спрашивает Баки, и его голос звучит угрожающе низко. Стив оборачивается через плечо.

– А, это? У меня просто такая кожа, коснешься слегка, уже синяк, – говорит он беспечно, и Баки затапливает стыдом, потому что на горле Стива ярко видны отметины от его пальцев.

Но кроме стыда Баки чувствует и кое-что другое. Давно позабытое чувство. Он пытается ухватить его, не дать раствориться.

– Используй смазку, ладно? Моей естественной не слишком много, – неловко просит Стив. Баки подчиняется. Он тщательно смазывает пальцы и затем касается Стива, Стив помогает ему, оттянув одну ягодицу свободной рукой, открываясь еще сильнее перед Баки. Он так бездумно доверяет ему, что Баки старается быть особенно осторожным. Дырка у Стива тугая и узкая, и кажется, даже один палец пройдет с трудом, хотя в это время месяца омеги обычно всегда раскрыты и текут. Стив кажется напряженным первые пару минут, но затем, поняв, что Баки не спешит, расслабляется.

– Ты мог бы… поговорить со мной? – просит он тихо, пока Баки тщательно разминает и растягивает его, погружая палец глубже.

– Ты тоже красивый, – выдыхает Баки. – То есть… симпатичный. Достаточно. Ты сказал, что мой член красивый, ну вот, ты тоже. – Он ненавидит себя за каждую нелепую фразу. Стив издает дрожащий смешок.

– О… спасибо, это мило.

– Я думаю, ты можешь легко найти настоящего партнера. Кого-то, кто оценит тебя. Не по внешности… хотя ты выглядишь хорошо. Кто-то, кто оценит… тебя самого. – Баки мечтает откусить себе язык. Но Стив подается к нему, насаживается на два пальца, содрогаясь, его дырка открывается шире, и выступает смазка, капая на запястье Баки.

– И то, что ты делаешь… это по-настоящему смело, хотя и глупо. Но я… благодарен, – говорит Баки, погружая внутрь три пальца, и скользит, ощущая тугие гладкие стенки, сжимающие его, а Стив раскачивается на его пальцах, запрокинув голову, и стонет.

– Мне надо… больше, – хрипло просит он и вздрагивает, когда Баки вынимает пальцы. – Ох, черт. – Он пытается сомкнуть дрожащие бедра, по которым течет смазка, и Баки кажется, он может уловить запах, запах омеги, и его член пульсирует.

– Прости, прости, – бормочет Стив, пытаясь вытереть свои бедра. – Так сильно я обычно не пачкаюсь, кажется, я испорчу твои простыни. – Его лицо пылает, это видно даже в слабом свете ночника, и Баки не может скрыть ухмылку. Он не должен чувствовать себя так… самодовольно, но ничего не может поделать. В последние годы у него было слишком мало поводов для гордости.

– Все в порядке, Стив, – говорит он, и тот поворачивается к нему лицом. – Теперь… как ты хочешь?

– Думаю, если я встану на четвереньки, тебе будет неудобно, – тянет Стив с сомнением, и Баки понимает – из-за его руки. Он вряд ли сможет удержать равновесие во время толчков. – Если я сяду сверху… ты не против? – неуверенно спрашивает Стив.

Баки ложится на спину, открываясь перед ним, голый, со всеми своими шрамами, отметинами, уродливыми и болезненными, и Стив ничего не говорит, только садится ему на бедра, трется задницей, так что Баки стонет.

Стив гладит его грудь, тот сосок, что уцелел, и шрам на месте другого; скользит пальцами по напряженному животу и ниже, обходя вырезанные на коже буквы; он касается члена Баки и его тяжелой мошонки, и Баки снова стонет, беспомощный:

– Стив…

Стив опускается на его член, медленно – даже теперь Баки слишком велик для него, – и Баки сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться навстречу. Он так давно… так давно не…

– Знаю, – шепчет Стив, словно Баки сказал это вслух.

Стив поднимается и опускается, продолжая гладить Баки, и держаться за него, и смотреть на него, и Баки поднимается ему навстречу, в объятия – он тоже должен держаться за Стива. На секунду он пугается, что все это сон, который сейчас превратиться в обычный кошмар, или что Стив подослан государством, или врагами, или плод его воображения, или что он все еще в плену, погружен в наркотический бред, и Баки трясет головой, цепляясь за Стива, пока тот шепчет ему на ухо:

– Баки, Баки… я здесь, я с тобой…

И если это бред, то пусть лучше он продолжается, решает Баки, когда напряжение в животе становится невозможным.

Стив приподнимается, чтобы расстегнуть кольцо на его члене, потому что уже совсем скоро они закончат. Баки чувствует, как у основания его члена надувается узел, и это всегда было их целью – исследовать узел, поэтому теперь он слышит электрический гул, и все его тело ждет боли, но Стив мягко сжимает его, прячет в себе, и когда узел увеличивается, насколько это возможно, Стив все еще сверху, все еще на Баки.

Они сидят, сцепленные, обхватив друг друга руками, и Баки чувствует, как Стив дрожит.

– Ты в порядке? – шепчет Баки, поглаживая его спину. – Я не… тебе не больно?

– Можно… я на тебя навалюсь? – спрашивает Стив, и его голос звучит невнятно, словно он пьяный. Он кладет голову Баки на плечо, прижимается всем телом, еще содрогаясь, и дышит Баки в шею. – Обычно я… обычно я не иду до конца, – шепчет он сонно. – Прости, я не должен был. – Значит, Стив принял узел, возможно, впервые. Не то чтобы это заслуга Баки, но он доволен и ничего не может с собой поделать. Он крепко обнимает Стива своей единственной рукой, потому что хочет защитить его, и с этим тоже ничего не поделать. Неловко переместив их под одеяло, Баки держит Стива до тех пор, пока узел не спадает, но и тогда Стив продолжает дремать, уткнувшись в его шею.

***

– Послушай, рано или поздно тебе придется поделиться с нами, – замечает Сэм, опустившись на соседний стул в опустевшей комнате. Баки пожимает плечами. – Я надеялся, что теперь, когда ты… ну, надеялся, теперь ты заговоришь.

– Секс не лечит все проблемы, Уилсон, – мрачно отвечает Баки, и Сэм смеется.

– А я так и не говорил. – Он поднимается, чтобы сложить стул, и Баки помогает ему с остальными. – Но некоторые он лечит, верно?

Баки не отвечает. Складывать стулья одной рукой не слишком-то просто.

– Ты выглядишь лучше. И я рад, действительно рад, – замечает Сэм, сгребая печенья и черствые брауни в пакет. – Но тебе все еще пригодится это. – Он отдает пакет Баки. Тот придирчиво разглядывает содержимое.

– Брауни с шоколадом, а печенье с арахисом. Почему бы кому-нибудь не приготовить что-то гипоаллергенное? Как думаешь, Сэм, твои ветераны с этим способны справиться? – ворчит он, и Сэм ухмыляется.

– Ну вот ты мне и скажи, Барнс, справишься ли?

Баки лишь закатывает глаза.

– Ты ведь позволишь мне позвонить Стиву в следующем месяце? – мягко уточняет Сэм, когда Баки идет к двери. – Было же не так уж плохо?

– Не так уж плохо, – признает Баки, кивая Стиву, который ждет его в коридоре.

– Привет, Сэм, – улыбается Роджерс во все свои зубы, и Баки передразнивает: «Пока, Сэм!» – когда они направляются к выходу.

Сэм смотрит им вслед, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

Он старается не выглядеть слишком самодовольным, но у него не получается.


End file.
